


Opinion Poll

by YouWannaGoBro



Series: Lance and Coran are Besties [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran and Lance are besties, Gen, Klance is slight, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouWannaGoBro/pseuds/YouWannaGoBro
Summary: Pidge decides to take an opinion poll on who everyone's favorite paladin is.Obviously, they're winning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, seeing as I took the other fic in this series off anonymous, I might as well take this one off too.  
> BAM! Face reveal.  
> Also, I don't know if I clarified this in the tags or summary, but this, I think, borders on crack fic, so don't take it too seriously.

It had been a slow day for the red, yellow, and green paladins. The three had been lounging around in the common room when Pidge made the most outrageous claim. The bespectacled child suddenly looked up from the small computer in their lap and declared to the quiet room, “you guys know I’m everyone’s favorite paladin, right?”

Hunk sputtered in surprise and Keith froze in place. Keith, who had not been bothered by Lance all day long, had entirely too much energy to fight. Without Lance pushing his buttons or Galra to beat down, the Korean boy had no way to release the pent up energy. Keith swiftly accepted Pidge’s challenge with a huffed out laugh and a, “yeah right”.

A wicked grin spread across Pidge’s lips. “I can prove it.”

That was how all three paladins ended up tracking down Allura on the bridge to ask her the single most important question she’d ever been asked.

“My favorite paladin? Is this some kind of Earth custom because it seems like it’d be hurtful to those who weren’t chosen,” she said slowly.

“It’s fine,” Pidge reassured her.

“Okay. Then my favorite is probably Pidge,” Allura answered immediately. The two boys let out twin gasps as their eyes darted from the youngest of them to the princess.

“Thank you,” Pidge replied in a sing song voice. “Shall we continue the tour of _Why Pidge is the Best_ , gentlemen?”

With that, the trio set out to find Shiro. Keith felt more confident about their leader’s answer. The two had been through so much together. Surely he’d choose Keith.

“Oh,” Shiro said as he paused the training simulation he’d been in. “Pidge.” He then continued training.

“What?” Keith cried out in surprise. A part of him was ashamed of his vaguely Lance-like behavior, At least he hadn’t squawked like the Cuban would’ve.

“Pidge is the most innovative and level-headed of everyone on the team. They’re the least likely to get distracted while on a mission by food, unrestrained kindness, or squabbles with other teammates.” Shiro noted between grunts as he sparred with the robot.

“Are you guys ready for the icing on the cake?” The bespectacled paladin asked with a wicked grin. “I guarantee Coran will pick me too.”

“But Coran and I cook together!” Hunk proclaimed as the three began to search the halls for the other Altean. They found him standing in the center of a hall, silently staring down the corridor. When he spotted the teens, he offered them a light smile and a wave.

“Coran,” Pidge asked with a wide smirk. “Who is your favorite paladin?”

Coran blinked in surprise before clapping his hands in delight. “Lance, without a doubt!”

All three paladins felt their jaws drop as they squawked in unison. “What?!”

Before Coran could respond, the sound of hurried footfalls mixed with loud 80s music caught the group’s attention. The redheaded man laughed in delight as Lance rounded the corner, running at him while wielding a large Altean device blasting Earth music- was that The Time of My Life by Jennifer Warnes and Bill Medley?

The Cuban teen threw the alien boombox like a shot put, letting it slide to a stop next to the other crew members. Tossing his long, thin arms into the air, the boy shouted, “estoy aqui!” Coran brought his arms up as Lance leapt at him, and the Altean caught the boy around the waist and easily hefted him up into the air. “Woo!” The blue paladin practically giggled in delight as he was spun around by his alien friend. After a full minute of genuinely joyful laughter, Coran set the teen down. “Okay, that’s Dirty Dancing down. It’s your turn,” Lance spoke to Coran after catching his breath. “Are you thinking the Great 4,208 Ticks of Love, Quiznor the Hero, or Bittlenag and Coran?”

“Bittlenag and Coran is last,” Coran replied instantly. “He’s who I was named after, after all. I’m leaning towards Ticks.”

“The scene you wanted to do was with the giant balloon thing?” The Cuban asked.

“Yes! Where Hogtarr drops his letters down to Kimsha from the sky!” The redhead clapped in delight. “I want to be Kimsha and have messages of love shower down on me.”

“If I use Blue to get above you, is that okay?”

“Absolutely,” the man nodded. He turned back to the three incredibly confused paladins watching the exchange. “So yes, Lance is my favorite paladin.”

“Whaaaaat?!” Lance proclaimed as he finally acknowledged his teammates. He slapped his hands over his slightly red tinted cheeks. “Coran, you’re making me blush!” He laughed good naturedly as he planted a tan hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “Let the record show that Hunk is my favorite paladin.” Hunk blushed at the attention and sent a proud smirk to Pidge. “Now, if you all will excuse me, I need to write a bunch of love letters to Coran about his fabulous mustache.”

As the blue paladin sauntered away, taking his still playing 80s music with him, the remaining Voltron team turned their curious gazes to Coran. “What are you two doing?” Keith asked.

“Oh, this is an activity Lance and I engage in every few weeks. We honor our homeworlds by reenacting scenes from our favorite pieces of media from our worlds. It helps to cope with the loneliness of being separated from it. It had been his idea and I’ve come to enjoy it quite a bit. Once he kicked me into a pit that we padded with pillows while shouting a line. I believe it was ‘THIS IS SPARKLES’ or something like that.” Coran sighed happily as he drifted about in his own thoughts. “It is one of the most pleasant ways to remember home. It is nowhere near as bitter as the usual methods.” Shaking himself as though to clear the thoughts from his head, the Altean offered the teens a grin. “Yes, well, anyway, I must go and aid Lance in writing love letters to me.”

As the man walked away, Pidge glanced between their two companions. “That doesn’t count. They're both obvious statistical outliers.”

“Nope,” Hunk replied cheerfully. “You said everyone, but Lance and Coran both had different answers.”

“Shiro is my favorite,” Keith declared suddenly as though to further prove Pidge was wrong.

“Normally I’d say Lance,” Hunk began, “but someone needs to vote Keith, so I will.”

“Well I’m my own favorite so I have the most votes which means I’m technically the favorite paladin.” Pidge argued.

“Sure, sure, whatever.” Keith replied, walking away. If he was paying more attention, he’d realize he was headed in the direction of Lance’s room. Hunk was paying just enough attention.

“Headed to Lance’s to help make all the letters? Me too! Honestly, this thing Lance and Coran are doing sounds fun.” Hunk grabbed Keith’s elbow to drag him towards the blue paladin’s room.

Pidge pouted where they stood for a moment before jogging to catch up. “I want to reenact the Matrix! Dibs on being Agent Smith!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part that has Klance.

Almost the entirety of the Voltron team was sitting in Lance’s room, writing love letters to Coran. The blue paladin himself was perched atop his bed along with Hunk, whom Lance was using as a body pillow and space heater. Pidge nestled themselves into a corner, using borrowed pillows to make the spot slightly more comfortable. Keith sat against the wall, next to the door, ready to leave at a moment’s notice. Coran was sprawled out in the center of the room, occasionally striking a pose to hopefully inspire the paladins as they wrote about him.

Keith growled as he shoved his sheet of paper and pen away from him and crossed his arms over his chest. What he was doing wasn’t _not_ pouting, but to make sure no one picked up on his special type of frown which would invoke entirely too much teasing, the teen decided to ask the room a very important question.  
“What are we even doing?”

“Writing love letters to Coran, duh,” Pidge replied automatically.

“I’m actually really proud of this one,” Hunk announced as he held up his sheet of paper. “I’m adding a bunch of little drawings of flowers around it because I compared his eyes to the color of some Earth flowers. Then I talked about how he helps our team run like a well-oiled machine so I drew a diagram of a type of engine I’m designing on the back.”

Lance’s eyes flitted over to Hunk’s drawings and cooed, “oo! That’s pretty!”

Keith bit his lip and stared in frustration at his own blank paper. “I don’t understand how to do this,” he mumbled.

“Want some examples?” Lance asked with a grin. “I’ve already finished a few and _mine_ are in Spanglish!” The Cuban teen leaned over the edge of the bed to grab a pile of completed letters. “Let’s see, ah! Here’s a good one!” The boy plucked one of the papers out and vaulted to the floor, so he could give the most dramatic reading possible.

“You don’t need to do this,” Keith said as Lance began.

“Querido, mi corazon, tus ojos son como las estrellas. Ellos quedan con un fuego como tu alma. Burning bright como las estrellas en el espacio que nosotros volabamos. Nuestro colores pelean como-” Lance paused and frowned as he read the rest in a mumble. “...rojo y pelo como el cielo de noche…” He burst into nervous laughter as he threw the paper, wadded up, over his shoulder. “Nevermind. Let me get another one.”

While the Cuban teen dug through his peppers, Hunk grabbed the letter he’d discarded and read through it. The Hawaiian giggled and raised his eyebrows as he looked at a flushed Lance. Noticing the glare the blue paladin shot him, Hunk grinned. “I’m not saying anything.”

“Y no vas si quieras ver la manana,” Lance hissed before plucking one of his papers out and loudly clearing his throat to read it. “Coran. I _must ask_ how you grew such a fine _mustache_. When I see your glorious facial hair, I can only think it isn’t fair. I might even take a bullet, for a chance to run my hands through your mull- MUSTACHE.” Pidge cackled and Hunk fell off the bed laughing.

Keith nodded seriously as he digested the words recited. “I think I get it now. I like it.”

Lance blinked in surprise, his face fire hydrant red. “Huh, whuh?”

“I’m supposed to rhyme, right?” Keith asked as he reached out for his paper and pencil. “Coran is pretty great. Uhhh… what rhymes with great?”

The Cuban boy’s eyes darted around the room. “Uh, ate, bait, date, late, mate, trait, crepe sorta…” The red paladin nodded seriously as he scribbled words down on the paper. Looking back at Hunk, still slightly startle, Lance coughed nervously. “Uh, glad I could help.”

About an hour later, the teens had written enough love letters to fill a large sack which Lance hefted over his shoulder to take to the blue lion. Coran stood delightedly in the middle of the courtyard, bouncing on the balls of his feet while watching in the sky. Keith, Pidge, and Hunk stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard, waiting for the signal. A beeping noise caught Pidge’s attention. They quickly hit the play button on the Altean boom box and listened as a unique Altean anthem poured from the speakers.

As the song played, the blue lion soared overhead and letters folded into an Altean version of origami fluttered down all around Coran. The man smiled and spun in a circle, watching as letters filled with admiration joined him in his simple dance. As the song reached its pivotal point, the redhead reached out and plucked one of the letters out of the sky. He unfolded it and read the words sloppily scrawled in pencil.

_Coran helps us all a lot._  
Lance convinced me to giving writing a shot.  
Coran is pretty great.  
I secretly want to take Lance on a date.  
Tell anyone and you’ll regret it.  
Honestly, you should just forget it.  
Thank you for what you do.  
I hope this is never read by you. 

The man couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped him as he glanced up at the red paladin on the balcony. Keith’s eyes were trailing on the sky above them, watching the azure colored cat dancing through the air to the music. The love letter might not have really been for him, but it certainly still fit with the theme of the movie.

The Great 4,208 Ticks of Love, Indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Gee I hope you didn't click on this just for the Klance because that isn't until part 2.


End file.
